


Awol

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner was going to kill Bond for leading the Quartermaster astray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awol

It had started out as any other day but it didn't take long for Bill Tanner to realise that something wasn't right within MI6. At first, it was just a couple of small things; incorrect files being sent up from Q-branch, a few more fire alarms from R&D and emails to Q that he never received a response to. None of it was ideal and it was all a little surprising, particularly as Q normally ran such a tight ship, but things sometimes happened and so Bill just put it down to a temporary glitch. It was only when he headed down to Q-branch at lunchtime for his usual weekly meeting with Q that he realised something serious was going on.

Q-branch, normally a hive of orderly activity, was in complete chaos. Minions were running amok everywhere, a red warning light flashed outside lab 2 and there was smoke drifting down the corridor to the vehicle lab. Leaning against the wall were 001 and 008 – both of whom were due to be sent out on missions – and a rather frazzled Moneypenny. He couldn't see Q, nor his deputy R, anywhere in the chaos. Moving over to the agents and Q, he nodded in greeting before questioning Moneypenny sotto voce.

“What the hell is going on? Where's Q? Where's R for that matter?”

“Nobody knows where Q is, he didn't turn up for work this morning. His flat hasn't been disturbed but both his mobile and his tracker are turned off. R is in medical being treated for minor burns after the second explosion in R&D of the morning. She'll be able to resume work once she's been patched up.”

“Good. Right, you stay here and help R sort this mess out when she gets back. Priority is getting 001 and 008 kitted up and out of the country. I'm going to go and find out where our Quartermaster is.”

“You don't think...”

“I don't need to think. I know who's behind this.”

(~*~)

Q couldn't help but pout as Bond answered his phone and spoke to the caller for several minutes before handing it to Q with an apologetic kiss and a murmured “it's Tanner.”

Q was vaguely aware of Bill's voice, chiding him for not turning up to work, not letting anyone know where he was and having both his phone and his tracker turned off but, to be quite frank, he was more interested in the view in front of him. Leaning over the railings overlooking the Seine, DSLR camera held in his hands, Bond looked no different to any other tourist in Paris. Q allowed his gaze to roam over Bond's form, the broad shoulders encased in a skin-tight, short-sleeved blue t-shirt and arse shown off to perfection in soft-worn jeans. All of a sudden, he realised that Bill was waiting for a response to whatever he had said and started walking towards Bond as he spoke.

“Sorry Bill, I should have told someone. I'm taking some overdue holiday, I'll be back in branch next week.”

Pressing a kiss to Bond's jaw, Q didn't even bother to end the call on Tanner's spluttering, simply pitching the phone into the Seine and startling a chuckle out of Bond in the process.

“Now, where were we? What?” Q questioned Bond as he arched an eyebrow at his actions.

“I think I'm rubbing off on you.”

“Not yet you're not.” Q managed to keep his coy grin in place until Bond burst into laughter.

“Was I ever that bad when it came to chat-up lines?”

“Yes, you were but I'm still here am I not?”

“You are. Sloping off on holiday when you should be working. Disgraceful behaviour, Quartermaster.”

“What can I say, you're a bad influence Mr Bond.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/209477.html)


End file.
